Un lugar seguro
by MariSeverus
Summary: Harry y Snape sobreviven a la guerra y hay un sólo lugar y una sola cosa que les interesa. Estar juntos y en un lugar especial para ello. O tal vez en el único donde nadie los encontrará por un rato.


Tengo rato con la inspiración justa para un pequeño Snarry. No sé, una de esas cosas que suelo soñar cuando estoy nerviosa y no puedo dormir muy bien. Espero que les guste, por favor déjenme un comentario si así fue.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Aquellos personajes que puedas reconocer con facilidad, ya sabes que pertenecen a la fantástica pluma de JK Rowling y a la mágica saga de Harry Potter. Fan fic sin fines de lucro y sólo por entretenimiento personal y de quienes lo lean.

Feliz lectura.

Un lugar seguro

 _"El elegido salva nuestras vidas y luego desaparece misteriosamente"._

 _ **HARRY POTTER**_ _tras asesinar al temible señor oscuro,_ _ **desaparece en acción**_ _y aún nos resulta increíble que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Bueno, la verdad, entre tantos escombros y cadáveres..."_

Apenas había pasado un par de horas desde que la guerra había terminado y los titulares ya estaban circulando. Algunos lo creían muerto en acción y otros, que de seguro había recibido una herida de muerte durante la batalla...

Pero sólo un hombre sabía la verdad en todo el mundo mágico y con una pequeña sonrisa, doblaba el periódico que por enésima vez su lechuza había traído hasta la recámara, mirando a su alrededor con un cierto aire de arrogancia. Pantalones enredados el uno con el otro, una camisa sobre la mesa de noche y la otra apenas visible desde debajo de la cama. Un par de bóxers a cada poste de la cama y las medias sorprendentemente bien acomodadas dentro de los zapatos de cada quien. Su levita estaba Merlín sabía donde, de seguro junto a su varita puesto que no estaba en el desastre de mesa de noche que tenía en aquel momento. Pero no tenía importancia, no lo necesitaba justo en ese momento.

Ahogó un bostezo y se acercó lo más que pudo al cuerpo que mantenía junto al suyo y con su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la joven cintura. Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frío, así que estiró su larga túnica negra sobre ellos, intentando cubrir todo adecuadamente y el movimiento hizo que la figura con quien compartía la cama desde lo que supuso, horas y horas atrás, se moviera suavemente y sus nalgas chocaran con una semi erección que ni cuenta se había dado de que tenía.

\- Harry... ¿no crees que deberías volver con ellos primero? Estoy seguro de que tus amigos se preocuparán y comenzarán una exhaustiva búsqueda, desde el polo norte y hasta el polo sur. - su sedosa voz susurró en el oído de su acompañante, aunque la verdad que no podía importarle menos y el cuerpo que rodeaba con uno de sus brazos, se acercó lo más que pudo. Podía sentir la parte posterior de la cabeza del ahora ex elegido, ya que la guerra por fin había terminado, rascando su pecho y causándole cosquillas en los pezones.

\- _No_. La verdad es que estoy donde quiero estar. Desde que era un niño todos decidían siempre, dónde debía estar. Desde que era un bebé, Albus decidió que estaría bien con los Dursley y ya vio cómo terminó eso. Por una vez en mi vida, quiero decidir dónde estar. Y creo que he tomado la decisión correcta.

Una sensación de tristeza sobrecogió al hombre con quien compartía aquella cama en las mazmorras, al recordar la historia del muchacho entre sus brazos y por sobre todas las cosas, las fallidas clases de Oclumancia y los escabrosos recuerdos de vida que venían implícitos con ellos. Aquel sentimiento tan nuevo, lo obligó a rodearlo aún más fuerte con su brazo y a apegarlo más a él, de ser posible. Su tono de voz al hablar, resultó increíblemente suave y apacible. Plana, sin sarcasmos de ninguna clase.

\- _Tienes razón._ Pero aún así... - no quería levantarse, apartar su brazo de su cintura, pero aún así debía ser la voz de la razón. Era lo suficientemente mayor como para serlo, aunque a veces cometía los más estúpidos errores y como si se tratara de un niño. _Como unirse a las hordas de Lord Voldemort, por ejemplo_. - ellos son tus amigos y se preocuparán si no reciben noticias tuyas.

\- También se preocuparán al intentar encontrar tu cadáver para darte una sepultura apropiada y darse cuenta de que no estás donde se supone que debieras...

\- Pero ellos no lo saben aún. Supongo que nadie ha organizado una búsqueda en mi nombre y no veo quién podría querer encontrarme.

Sintió que el gran Harry Potter comenzaba a darse la vuelta entre sus brazos, así que decidió soltarlo y esperar. Apenas y podía ver bajo la débil luz de las velas y le resultaba increíble que las mazmorras aún estuvieran casi intactas y que a nadie se le hubiese ocurrido buscar a Potter allí. El muchacho terminó de girar sobre sí mismo en la cama y pudo darse cuenta de una sonrisa cómplice entre sus labios y un par de delgados brazos, rodéandolo por el cuello, prácticamente abalanzándose sobre él, quien no tuvo más opción que caer de espaldas en la cama y recibir todo su peso.

Que comparado con su anatomía, realmente no era mucho. El elegido necesitaba descansar y ganar un poco de peso, pensó distraídamente.

\- _Pero yo sí te buscaría. Sin descanso._ \- declaró dentro de sus labios, invadiendo esa cálida caverna con su lengua y estimulando la viperina lengua de quien había sido su mártir por años, para que le siguiera el juego. Que no tardó mucho en pasar. - Si por mí fuera, colgara tu retrato en el hall. Tú mereces tanto reconocimiento como Albus Dumbledore.

\- _Yo escapé..._ \- gruñó en sus labios, al muchacho morder su labio inferior con suavidad y al comenzar a mover sus caderas con un suave vaivén, clavándole las uñas en los brazos. - _no me lo merezco..._

\- Por supuesto que sí. Y estoy seguro de que todos se llenarán de regocijo al verte con vida... - dijo Harry Potter, separándose sólo un poco y arreglándoselas para sostener su delgado y pálido rostro, entre sus pequeños dedos.

Sintió el dorso de una de las manos de Snape, tocar su frente y como si intentara tomar su temperatura, sonriendo cínicamente.

\- De seguro que la batalla con el señor tenebroso, te ha dejado enfermo. ¿Acaso estás oyendo lo que dices? ¿Regocijo? Se me olvidaba que había ganado el concurso de _Miss Simpatía_ , en la escuela.

Harry había fruncido el ceño y Severus sabía que no era simplemente puesto que no tenía sus gafas y porque necesitara ver mejor. Pero hasta alguien como Harry, del que algunas veces conseguía dudar de su inteligencia, tenía que entender que iban a repudiarlo por un par de años tal vez, antes de que aceptaran todo lo que había hecho por la paz del mundo en el que vivían.

Aunque el gesto le parecía de lo más adorable y en cuanto Harry apartó los dedos de su rostro y apoyara sus manos a cada lado de él, en la cama, lo imitó y acarició su pequeño rostro con sus largos y ligeramente ásperos dedos.

\- Si te dijera lo contrario, sabes que estaría mintiendo. Una sola acción no va a tapar todos los errores que he cometido. Fíjate bien cuánto te tomó a ti creerme y ahora imagina, cuánto les tomará a ellos.

\- Jugaste bien tu papel. Por años me hiciste creer que me odiabas. Por años me hiciste creer que estabas en contra de todos nosotros.

\- _Sí lo hice._ \- antes de que Harry pudiera hablar, puso un dedo en sus labios y continuó. - _Sí llegué a odiarte. Muchas veces, la verdad._ \- continuó apresuradamente, notando que el muchacho tenía intenciones de apartar su dedo. - No puedo mentir, me sentía cómodo culpándote por la muerte de tu propia madre. Si no hubieses nacido, si ella no se hubiese casado con Potter... tal vez estaría viva todavía.

\- ¿Segura contigo? - comentó el muchacho, finalmente apartando el dedo de sus labios y desviando la vista. - ¿Trabajando para Voldemort? ¿De verdad crees eso?

\- Lo sé... - dijo en voz baja y sosteniendo la quijada del muchacho, obligándolo a verlo. Murmurando un suave _accio_ y colocándole las gafas con suavidad. Avivando las llamas en las velas, de forma que ambos pudieran verse mucho mejor. Ojos verdes no tardaron en hacer contacto con ojos tan negros como la noche misma. - y es por eso que dejé de odiarte con el tiempo. Me di cuenta de que igual lo habría arruinado de todos modos y de que estaba echándote la culpa, injustamente, de todos mis errores. ¡No tienes ni idea de cuánto me tomó, dejar mi tonto ego a un lado y finalmente bajarme de mi gran caballo, para aceptar las cosas como realmente son!

\- Y vaya que eres obstinado... - bromeó Harry al notar un ligero rubor en las mejillas de su ahora ex profesor de pociones. A cada respiración que daba, podía ver la mordida de la serpiente, mal vendada y a los apurones, moverse como si tuviera vida propia. - Entonces... te enamoraste.

\- Yo no lo llamaría de esa manera. - sonrió al notar que el hombre apartaba la vista y la posaba en cualquier cosa, menos que en su rostro. - pero sí, algo parecido. Pero para el resto del mundo, soy un vil ser humano y quizá tengan razón, de hecho la tienen y no pienso decir lo contrario. Y empeorará en cuanto sepan que... tú y yo...

\- Pero no tienen que saberlo...

\- Oh sí, claro. Lo sabrán en cuanto sepan que besó a la capitana provisional del equipo de Quidditch, Ginny Weasley, para luego rechazarla frente a miles y miles de personas, para dedicarse a una misteriosa y solitaria vida. Por supuesto que no, muy cuestionable.

\- Entonces les diré la verdad. Les diré que salgo y me enamoré de un hombre. Y no de uno cualquiera, ni más ni menos. Les diré que me enamoré de quien fue mi profesor de pociones y antes de que mencionen a Slughorn, diré tu nombre y será el momento perfecto para que hagas acto de aparición y arranques un sin fin de: _Oh's y Ah's_

Negó con la cabeza ante semejante tontería, quitándole las gafas y besándolo con tanta fuerza que Harry perdió el equilibrio y su cuerpo chocó con el desnudo pecho de su ex profesor, sintiendo sus pelvis chocar también, así como sus erecciones.

\- Así como tú lo haces cuando apenas y te toco un poco... - preguntó Snape con voz melosa, apartando sus nalgas con mucho cuidado y jugando con la abertura entre ellas, con uno de sus dedos, sintiendo al muchacho contraerse entre sus brazos.

\- Pero eso... sólo me lo harás a mí y nada más a mí...

\- _Romántico idiota, posesivo..._ \- por cada palabra que decía, sentía que su dedo iba más y más adentro y comenzaba a perder el control. A respirar entrecortadamente y a jadear como si cada pequeño respiro fuese el último. - típico de los héroes que creen que tras una pequeña victoria, tienen todo y a todos a sus pies.

\- No me interesa ningún premio, ya ves que los gemelos Weasley se quedaron con todo ese oro sucio que gané en el torneo de los tres magos. Al único que en verdad quiero como premio y tal vez a mis pies, si así lo consentimos, es... _a usted._

Harry lo decía siempre con los gestos o al menos desde que los dos se habían aceptado mutuamente, que lo amaba.

Pero jamás se esperó una confesión como aquella y de pronto se sintió muy extraño. Un poco culpable, la edad y los prejuicios. Y también, un poco feliz.

O realmente feliz. No tenía mucha idea en materia de felicidad, pero supuso que estaba bien. Tampoco tenía idea de cómo comenzar y mantener una relación y continuaba suponiendo que estaba bien. Harry de seguro tampoco lo sabía, aunque tenía más experiencia besando chicas.

\- Por Merlín... - murmuró Snape, al momento en el que Harry depositaba pequeños besos en su quijada. - la gente sí que me va a repudiar cuando sepan que además de haber estado enamorado de su madre, también lo estoy del hijo. ¡En verdad que suena realmente retorcido!

\- Al diablo lo que piensen... - escuchó que Harry dijo entre besos, inclinándose aún más para besar su cuello con delicadeza. Podía sentir sus labios sobre el vendaje y por un momento pensó en empujar sus hombros con suavidad, para detenerlo.

\- No me digas que... piensas chuparme la sangre... - dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica, aunque echando la cabeza ligeramente hacia atrás, al parecer por inercia, para brindarle más acceso. - al menos espera hasta que la herida esté propiamente atendida. No quisiera que tus labios tocaran esa herida y que se contaminaran con quién sabe Merlín, lo que tenían los colmillos de esa asquerosa serpiente.

\- No me importa... - le contestó con una sonrisa, besando toda la piel que podía fuera de los vendajes y depositando pequeños besos, con el mayor de los cuidados, sobre aquella herida que casi le arrancaba al hombre que amaba de sus brazos. _Maldita serpiente y también, maldito Voldemort._

\- Harry... - consiguió gemir en respuesta a sus caricias y eso sólo le brindó más coraje al joven bajo sus brazos. - para ya...

\- No. Voy a seguir besando la herida hasta que logres olvidarla. Hasta que logres olvidar todo el pasado.

Sintió un par de lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos, pero era un sentimiento totalmente nuevo y no sabía si debía luchar contra ellas o dejarlas salir. Siempre se había tragado, literalmente, sus emociones hasta el punto de lograr no sentir nada.

\- Harry... - su voz se quebró un poco, pero decidió ignorarlo. - el pasado jamás se irá y no es como esa herida en mi cuello. Siempre quedará la cicatriz, pero a diferencia de esta, no podrás tratarla con ninguna poción. Algunas veces irá y vendrá, pero siempre va a estar ahí.

\- Pero va a mejorar, también como la herida. Conmigo va a mejorar.

Arqueó una de sus cejas, pero no contestó puesto que Harry ponía mayor empeño en mover su cadera contra la suya en la cama. Podía tener toda una eternidad de conversaciones, contarle todo lo que había vivido a lo largo de su travesía por el mundo, o simplemente callarse y dejar que su corazón tomara las decisiones de ahora en adelante.

Y su corazón le ordenaba que se dejara llevar. Que aceptara el amor que alguien, desinteresadamente y por primera vez, sin tener que obligarlo de alguna manera, ansiaba brindarle y compartir con él.

Rodeó el joven cuerpo con sus brazos y giró un par de veces en la cama, con besos desenfrenados, finalmente cediendo a los ruegos de aquel jovencito de que tomara posesión de su cuerpo.

Había tenido una expresión de preocupación durante todo el acto. Él era joven, no quería lastimarlo y tampoco estaba seguro de lo que podía pasar si se dejaba llevar. Jamás había experimentado el placer por mucho tiempo.

Pero la voz de Harry siempre había sido suave, guiándolo, siempre sosteniendo su mano en cada momento.

\- _¿Estás seguro de esto... Harry?_ \- la voz de su ex profesor o para titularlo de forma más apropiada, su amante (puesto que novio sonaba de lo peor para él. Aunque era más que simples amantes), sonaba realmente nerviosa.

\- _¿Seguro de que mi ex profesor de pociones, el hombre que me profesó odio por 17 años sin descansar, me haga el amor? ¿Hace falta preguntar?_

\- _Ya no más, Harry._ \- susurró contra su oreja, mordiéndola suavemente y tratando de distraerlo del dolor de despojarlo de su virginidad. _Sí, había besado a un par de chicas. Pero su virginidad le pertenecía. No había mejor trofeo que ese. La primera vez sólo podía ocurrir una vez..._

Jamás se había sentido tan bien, anidando en el cálido interior de la persona que más amaba, escuchando sus suaves gemidos de placer y rodeándolo con uno de sus brazos en su cintura, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible. Descansando su quijada sobre su pequeño hombro y estrujando su erección suavemente, al ritmo de sus embestiduras.

\- _Severus... no te detengas..._

 _\- Creo que ya es muy tarde para eso... muchacho. Una vez que hayamos comenzado, no terminaremos hasta que seas totalmente mío. Hasta que mi sémen se deslice a través de nuestras piernas y mis manos estén pegajosas con el tuyo._

 _\- ¡Vaya! Sí que sabes decir cosas románticas cuando te lo propones._

 _\- Cállate..._

Ahora lo entendía, lo que Harry había dicho sobre estar en un lugar seguro. En el lugar en el que quería estar. Sólo esperaba que no se les ocurriera buscar allí por un rato. Al menos hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
